Letters for Tony
by MissPotts27
Summary: Pepper never thought about moving but when she has no choice but to leave she tells Tony she will write him letters. But what happens when one day he stops recieving letters from her.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! This is my first story I hope you all like it if not please tell me. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own IMAA.**

Rhodey entered the armory and found Tony and Pepper talking. He liked seeing his two best friends happy now that they are dating.

"Hey guys!" he said

"Hi Rhodey" the couple said happily.

"What are you two lovebirds doing now?"

"Well nothing really just planning another date!" Pepper answered.

"Yeah I was just asking Pepper where she wanted to go for dinner" Tony said scratching the back of his neck.

" I know where I want to go Tony what about the new restaurant that just opened a few weeks ago "

" That's ok with me!" Tony chuckled

" Hey but what about Iron man " Pepper asked.

"Don't worry I'll take care of that so just go and have fun together" Rhodey said.

"Thanks Rhodey" the couple said.

Later That Day

Tony and Rhodey were the only ones in the armory, Pepper had left to get ready for her date. as normal Tony was upgrading his armor and Rhodey was just Reading a book. Tony checked his watch just to find that he was going to be late it was 7:50 and his date was suppose to be at 8 o'clock. His eyes widened, " not again" he said loudly enough for Rhodey to hear.

"You're going to be late again right?" Rhodey asked already knowing the answer.

"Yeah and Pepper told me not to be at least this time!" he yelled as he ran through the armory door. Rhodey just laughed at his friend and went back to Reading his book.

Tony took a quick shower, dressed up and put cologne, it was already 8:05. He was wearing a blue shirt and black pants. He quickly got a cab to get to his girlfriend's house. By the time he arrived it was already 8:20.

When he got out of the cab he already saw Pepper outside. She was wearing a purple dress and her hair was curly. Tony looked at her amazed.

"Pepper you look beautiful!" He noticied she was smiling at him.

"Thank you Tony, you look great too."

Tony just smiled at her. a thought came to his mind when he realized she wasn't mad at him as he thought she would be for him being late.

"Well Pepper... So you're not mad at me for being late?" he asked with a small smile and a hand at the back of his neck. Pepper laughed at him he just got confused.

"Of course not silly" she said putting a hand on his cheek.

"Really?"

"Yeah so don't worry"

"Thanks Pepper that's why I love you!" he said giving her a big hug.

She gave him a quick kiss on his cheek and said "I love you too"

"We should get going" tony said and they both held hands and walked since the restaurant was close toi Pepper's house. They talked and laughed until they got there. They got a table and checked the menú. They bioth decided to order spaghetti. They son finished eating.

"The food was so delicious" Pepper said.

"I'm glad you liked it " Tony smiled at her.

Soon they were outside walking before they had to leave to their houses.

"Thanks Tony!" Pepper said randomly.

"For what?" he asked.

"For everything" she added.

"Its nothing Pep you know I'll do anything for you"

"Yeah I know It's just that I don't know what I'll do with out you" she said looking down.

"Don't worry Pep Ill always be there for you" he said putting his hands on her cheeks so she could see him directly in his electric blue eyes. They both reached for a kiss but before their lips could meet Pepper's phone rang. They both suddenly opened their eyes fro m the soubd that interrupted them.

"Oh I'm so sorry Tony I have to answer it's my dad" she walked a few steps away so she could answer the call. She came back in a minute.

"What's wrong Pep?" he asked when he saw her face.

"I dpon't know he just told me that he is at home and that he needs to tell me something but by the way he told me I don't think it's something good" she said sadly.

"Doin't worry Pepper remember that I'll always be with you no matteer what happens" he said and gave her a kiss.

Pepper got home hoping that whatever her dad needs to tell her is good news. She opened the door "Dad I'm home" she yelled and started searching for her dad. He was sitting in the living room.

"Hi dad I'm here, what diod you wanted to tell me?" she asked quietly.

"Come sit next to me" he said

" Look Pepper I don't know how to tell ypou this but I have to" Pepper got worried.

"What is it dad?" she asked.

"Its about my job, thwey transfered me to Seattle"

"But that means we have to move and I can't move dad my friends are here, Tony is here!" she stood up

"So when are we leaving? she asked

"In three days"

"Three days"

"Pepper please understand its my job" he said trying to calm her down. She sat down again.

"Look Pepper there's a good thing it will only be for a year"

"Still dad its always your job don't you think abvout me?"

"Yes of course I do"

"Well I don't think so"

and with that she went to her room. Her dad did felt bad for her but he had no choice. Pepper closed the door and sat on her bed and cryed she never thought about moving and leaving her friends. After crying for about an hopur she closed her eyes hoping that when she opens them everythoing would be back to normal but she thought aboput Tony she needed to tell him. So she got her phone and called Tony.

"Hello" Tony said

"Hey Tony its me Pepper!"

"Oh hey Pep What's wrong?"

"Tony we need to talk its about what my dad had to tell me"

"What is it?"

"I think I prefer to tell you in person"

"We can meet at the roof before shool begins tomorrow"

"Yeah I think that's a good place"

"For now Please sleep"

"Thanks Tony I love you!"

"I love you too Pep!"

**I hoped you all liked it . Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Here's a new chapter for this story, sorry for making you all wait! Oh and I just wanted to say a few things:**

**first: Thank you for Reading my story and for your wonderful reviews! They make me happy:)**

**second: Sorry! For the mistakes in the first chapter because I realized that I misspelled so many words! Sorry about that!**

**Disclaimer: IMAA is not mine:(**

The next day Pepper was the first one to get at the roof. She was looking at the city peacefully. She closed her eyes and felt the wind in her face.

"I'm going to miss being here" she whispered to herself.

She suddenly Heard a familiar voice and she knew who it was.

"Pepper!" Tony yelled, she didn't want to open her eyes because she knew that she wouldn't resist to see him without crying.

she opened her eyes and thought to herself " here it goes", she turned around to see him but she just stared at him when she saw him with a big smile on his face and flowers in his hands . She never thought Tony would come with flowers it did make her smile but at the same time it made her feel sad.

"I hope these flowers can make your day!" he said, she took them and smelled them.

"Thank you Tony!" she said hugging him. She closed her eyes. She didn't want to break apart from that hug she knew she won't hug him in a very long time.

"Hey pep you ok?" Tony asked.

"Yeah Why?"

"Well I really do like you hugging me but we've been like this for like three minutes now"

Pepper's eyes opened, "Oh sorry I didn't notice" she said as she stepped back.

"Don't worry Pep" he said.

Pepper chuckled.

"So what were you going to tell me? he asked worried.

"Well I really don't know how to tell you" she didn't look at him in the eyes.

"Well then take your time"

She turned her head to her right, "It's just that...", she turned her head back at Tony looking at him in the eyes, "... I'm moving Tony" she tried to say in a calmed voice.

Tony's eyes widened at what she just had said. He didn't know what to say. many thoughts came to his mind.

"Why? Where?, When?" were the only words that came out of his mouth.

Calm down Tony let me explain you. She repeated the same words her dad had told her.

"For a year!? And you're leaving in two days!?"

"I know I don't want this to happen either, but if you think for a moment it will only be a year and I'm sure time will pass by fast you'll see"

"And what are we going to do?" he asked curiously.

"Well I was thinking that maybe we can send letters to keep communication" she said hoping Tony would agree but he only looked at her confused.

"Why? if technology is so advanced these days?"

"I know its just that I find it better, interesting and romantic!" she said smiling at him.

"Well if you say so! I believe we will be the only couple of our age that sends letters to each other." he chuckled.

Despite the last thing he said Pepper was happy he had agreed with her. "Thanks Tony" she said and gave him a kiss.

"Oh now that I remember I have to tell Rhodey too"

Later at the armory

Pepper had already told Rhodey the bad news she found it more easier to tell him than Tony of course. He didn't want her to leave either because he knew that Team Iron man won't be the same without her. So Tony and him decided that since Pepper still has two more days with them they would, try to spend it with her the best as possible. They decided that for that day she would stay to watch movies, eat popcorn and do other fun things since it was a Friday night.

The next day they were going to hang out and go wherever Pepper wanted to go. She decided to go shopping. She bought many things and of course they bought food too. Pepper took so many pictures. They were happy they even forgot about Pepper leaving the next day. Of course they weren't looking forward to say goodbye they just lived the moment hoping a year would pass quickly.

At the armory

"Thanks guys!" Pepper said happily.

"Its nothing Pepper" Rhodey said tired of carrying so many bags.

"Yeah Pep I'm glad you liked it, because that was the point" Tony said hugging her tight. Rhodey coughed. "Well I should get going before I regret staying" he said walking already to the armory door and waving goodbye at the lovebirds. Pepper and Tony laughed. but suddenly pepper faced down.

"Hey, Hey What's wrong?" Tony asked putting a hand on her chin for her to see him in his electric blue eyes. He did notice her eyes were watery.

"I know it's just that tomorrow Tony.." she got cut off by Tony.

"Don't think about tomorrow already Pep" the he remember he had a present for her. He put his hand inside his pocket" Close your eyes pepper" he said "Alright " and she did as told. "Now open them". When she opened them she realized Tony had a small box on his hand.

"What's this?" she asked

"Open it! Its for you" he said

When she opened the box she saw a ring that had a small red diamond in the center.

"Tony you shouldn't have!" she said happily staring at the ring.

He just smiled and put the ring on her finger.

"Glad you liked it!" and he gave her a kiss that seemed as if it was their first kiss.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey! Here's a new chapter for this story! I wanted to say that I have more ideas for other stories that I want to make but I think I'll put them as soon as I finish this story or maybe before I don't know but this story won't be really long probably two more chapters. So look forward for new stories soon!:)**

**IMAA is not mine!**

It was the day Pepper had to leave of course she didn't want to. She had already packed her stuff and her room was basically empty. She looked around to see her room one last time, soon she went outside where everybody was, saying that everybody were Roberta, Rhodey, Tony and her dad, Virgil. She nervously smiled at them, she first hugged Roberta.

"Take care Pepper." she whispered in her ear. "Thanks I will" she said.

Then came Rhodey, "We're going to miss you!" he said hugging her probably he was going to miss her being so talkative. "I'll miss you too!" her eyes were starting to get watery even though she didn't want to cry in front of them. She stepped back knowing the next person she had to say good-bye was Tony, her boyfriend, the one that she was probably going to miss more than anyone else.

He stood there looking at her and she looked at him in the eyes like saying "I don't want to say good-bye to you".

He spread his arms for a big hug. They stood there hugging so tight neither of them wanted for this moment to pass by quickly. Tears came out from Pepper's eyes, "I'll be waiting here for you" he whispered through her hair. Then they kissed. After that she hugged him really tight one last time before leaving. Then she walked to where her dad was he had already said his goodbyes to the other ones and with that they got in their car and left.

A week later

It was the day Tony would receive Pepper's first letter. He waited all week for that, the moment he received the letter he immediately ran to his room to read it alone. He opened the envelope and started reading:

_Dear Tony, _

_It has been a week since I left and you don't know how much I miss you all! My house is not to big but it's perfect for my dad and me and it's nice but I do have to say I feel lonely when dad has to go for work and he leaves me here alone I would normally be at the armory with you and Rhodey but now I spend my free time reading, you would totally be amazed of what I've learned in this week from the books I've read. I don't go out too much since I don't know many places here so I only go to school and back to my house. I'll sometimes go out to the garden to see the flowers, but it isn't the same so I'll go to my room._

_My room isn't that big but I like it because the walls are purple I even decorated it so it reminds me of my old room. __I put the pictures I took from the last day we hang out above my bed so I can see them every day and I also have the ring you gave me and it reminds me of you. __I have a calendar too and I cross the days that pass even though only a week has passed but soon it will be a year hopefully. And I'll be waiting for that day just to see you. I really don't have much to say now but I hope that I can tell you more the next time I write you._

_I hope everyone over there is fine!_

_Love,_

_Pepper Potts._

Tony just smiled while reading the letter he missed her too but he was glad to know she was fine. He put the paper back in the envelope and decided to keep it in a small box.

He sent her a letter in response but he didn't have many things to say, everything was just normal despite the fact that it was boring at the armory without her. He continued being Iron man, he would upgrade his armor, go to school and in his free time think about Pepper.

Time passed and he already had a total of twelve letters meaning that three months had passed since Pepper left. Tony's life was basically the same only without her of course. He did miss Pepper when he needed to come up with a plan for Iron man but he managed somehow to resolve his problems with Rhodey's help. Today Tony would receive another letter.

_Dear Tony,_

_This time I don't have much to say well only that dad has left for three days. I hate being alone here! But I'm glad that three months had already passed so only nine more months. Recently its been boring here and well I do clean the house and stuff, and of course I do my homework sometimes I wish you were here to help me. Don't worry I do manage somehow to understand it all by myself. I still spend my free time reading. But I would prefer to go out of my house. _

_The weather doesn't help much since its been raining all week. I'm thinking to maybe get a job but I'm not sure so I'm still thinking. But for now dad doesn't let me go out since he's not here. Maybe this is the worst letter I've written to you maybe next time I'll have more things to tell you. Hope everyone is fine._

_Love,_

_Pepper Potts._

As always Tony put the letter in the box .You can say that at that moment everything was fine.

**Well I ended this chapter here so I hope it was what you expected if not sorry! But I do want to say that maybe I made too sad the good-bye part in the story mainly because I usually cry a lot when I say good-bye and I did make time pass a bit but I don't plan for this story to have to many chapters (like I said at the beginning). I know that a year has 52 weeks and I put as if 12 weeks were 3 months but probably they aren't so use your imagination please! Maybe she won't send Tony a letter each week. So...**

**Thanks For Reading! and please review! Before I forget special thanks to Guest, Firework471 and JesusFreak93!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everybody! I know! It's been a long time since my last update Sorry!, but no need to wait anymore here goes a new chapter! Enjoy please.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own IMAA**

Pepper was at her house, her dad wasn't going to be there at least not for a whole week. She hated that! But what could she do about it?

She was sitting in a comfortable sofa next to a window. She was sitting there staring at the rain it was the only thing she could do.

She then thought about Tony. It was time to write him a new letter! She made her way to her room. She loved to admire the pictures she had above her bed, it inspired her to keep waiting for time to pass by. Seven months had already past.

She took a sheet of paper and got her pen ready to start writing her "_Dear Tony_" but suddenly she felt something strange she didn't know what it was. She looked around her bedroom but there was nothing unusual so she rolled her eyes and returned to her letter.

**With Tony**

Tony was with Rhodey doing their history homework when suddenly Pepper came to Tony's mind.

"Is something wrong Tony?" His best friend asked.

"Yeah I'm fine it's just that Pepper came to my mind so suddenly like if something bad was going to happen to her" he replied with a worried yet confused face.

"Don't worry man! I assure you she's fine just forget it" Rhodey said

"I don't know Rhodey I wont forget this until I receive Pepper's letter that should come in 2 more days."

"All right then but we better finish our homework before mom gets home"

"Yeah you're right" he said thinking that maybe by tomorrow he would forget the disturbing feeling that something bad was going to happen to Pepper.

**With Pepper**

"_Dear Tony_" she said at the same time she was writing it.

"OK what should I put next? " she asked to herself but her eyes widened when she heard a noise at the other side of her house, probably the living room, she put down her pen and decided to go check what it was. At that moment she didn't feel fear she just wanted to think it was nothing but she knew that the noise came from somewhere from her house.

"Hello is someone there?" she asked as she made her way to the living room where according to Pepper the noise came from.

As she turn to enter the living room she felt someone behind her, she barely even screamed when the unknown person covered Pepper's mouth. Her then hit her in the head making her fall and everything went black from there.

**With Tony**

Today Tony should receive another letter from Pepper. He checked through all the letters that they received but there was no letter for him. He even double checked before asking Rhodey and Roberta if they had seen the letter but they never saw it. That made him worry. He didn't want to think that the thoughts that just two days ago came to his mind were true. Had something bad happen to his girlfriend? No. He absolutely didn't want to think that. Maybe she didn't have time to send it and hopefully it would come tomorrow.

"Yeah maybe tomorrow" he whispered to himself as he forced himself to make a fake smile.

**The next day**

The same thing happened. No letter. He started to get worried again . Why Pepper? was the only question he made to himself and which he couldn't answer. But this was something serious he knew Pepper wouldn't play with this it was something serious between them.

He decided he should visit her just in case. But first he had to tell Rhodey he didn't want to worry him.

"So you think you should go visit her?" he asked really serious because he knew Tony wasn't joking about this.

"Yeah I'm sure" Tony said sure of himself

"Man you should wait maybe it has nothing to do with Pepper..." he paused to think "...maybe the letter got lost in the way here"

"I don't think that!" Tony said frustrated

"Or maybe you're just exaggerating" Rhodey added

"I don't know I just want to be sure Pepper is fine" he insisted

Well then I have nothing more to say if you think you need to go just go" Rhodey said making Tony know his support.

"Oh and don't worry for mom I'll invent something" he added

"Thanks Rhodey! I knew I could count on you" he said.

**So did you like the chapter?**

**I had no internet and that's why I couldn't update before so sorry! (again), but hopefully the next chapter will be updated in a few days but I don't promise anything, maybe I'll start with a new story I don't know. But if you want me to finish this story first that's ok with me! Or if you prefer to read something new that's fine too so just tell me in the review.**

**Well thanks for reading and please review!**


End file.
